Kushina's Lullaby
by YaoiRules92
Summary: One-shot. Kushina's ghost is visiting Naruto and sings a Lullaby for him through all his life. She's always at his side through this. His up and downs. Warning end is mention of ItaNaru.


KM: Hey this a song fic with Naru-chan and Kushina!

Kushina: KM does NOT own Naruto!  
KM: But I own this little plot and the Lullaby. And I ain't joking about this!

Naru: Please enjoy!

_**Kushina's Lullaby**_

It was a storming night outside. You could hear a little baby cry. It was in a room without any light. The room wasn't much. It only let three people fit in at the most. In the middle of the room was a crib. Or what looked like a crib. The wood was old and rotten. It was a miracle it still hadn't broken down... yet. Some pieces were missing on it. Like one side of the wooden wall, a leg and one leg was barley standing and looked like it would break any moment now. In the crib was a little blond child. It had blond soft hair and three whiskers marks on each check. It only had an old blanket to shield it form the cold. The blanked was ripped on several places and had huge holes. Naruto wailed loudly when the cold hit him. It was not a nice night. It was in the middle of November and he had only this little blanket to shield him form the cold.

But it didn't help him. Naruto's cries rose in tone but no one came. Everyone in the orphanage knew it was only little Naruto. Or how they called him the demon spawn. No one wanted to have something to do with him. Though they ignored it him in favour of his cries. This was torture on the poor, little, innocent soul. They knew that the Kyuubi no Youko was sealed into him. The evil in person and the one who brought agony to them. They believed him to be the reincarnation of said great beast. They wanted the little 'demon' to suffer for their loss.

It was then that something seemed to appear next to the crib. A figure of a woman. She had long red hair and was about 5'42 tall. She wore a snow white Kimono and she had light blue eyes. They had anger in them but sadness was there too. But the sadness was more than the anger. She went over to the wailing Naruto and looked down to him. His wailing stopped and he looked at the person that had come to him. It was the first time for him that someone came to him. He looked curious at the person. The woman looked down at him and smiled. She reached out to him and took him into her arms. She was rocking him and hummed a little tone to him. She smiled when she heard a giggle from her son.

"Ah Naru-chan how's my little sunshine mhmm?" asked Kushina Uzumaki her son in a gentle voice who giggled as responds.

Naruto snuggled closer to Kushina's chest. He heard her heart beat. It was soothing to him. Like it was the first time he had hear it. It was like Lullaby to him. Kushina was smiling and continued to hum the tone to her son. She would show him that he was loved and not the beast he is said to be from those damn villagers. If she was still alive she would have taken Naruto away from here. This place, this hell hole for her son. She would then never return to this place. She was a mother that loved her son and only wanted his best. But fate had taken her away from her little sunshine. She laughed at that. It was ironic how fate did this to her also she did not believe in it.

She noticed how Naruto was getting sleepy and began to sing to him. It was the last she could do for him. Oh how she wished she could do more than that for him. But she couldn't sadly as it is to her. She knew that this old fool Sarutobi will be looking after him. But it will not be enough for him. She already knew what life her little sunshine would have. She knew that the old fool shouldn't have told the villagers about Kyuubi being inside her son. But he had faith in them what she did not. She knew that all through this sadness and loose of a loved one they needed a scapegoat to take their anger out. Naruto would be then just said scapegoat. She sighed softly and began to sing for her son.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

The years went by and Kushina continued to watch over her son. She knew that she couldn't do anything to help him. But it was better than standing at the sidelines and know nothing at all. She remembered the days when she hugged him as he was a baby and sang to him. She still did it but only when he was asleep. She still sung her lullaby to him. She smiled when she thought about yesterday night. Her son had muttered 'Kaa-san' under his breath while he slept. She was filled with joy in this moment. She had grinned like an idiot when she told Minato about this.

Even Minato came from time to time with her to visit their son. He was ashamed of the village he had sworn to protect. The village he once upon a time loved and would have done everything to make sure its citizen were save. But now it disgusted him. How could it have sunken this low? He had seen his son and smiled at him when he saw him the first time. It pained him and Kushina to not be there and watch him grown up like normal parents would. Take him in their arms after a nightmare and tell him everything is going to be OK. Never tell him how much they love him and how they are proud of him.

Kushina watched Naruto on his first day in the academy and how he became the class clown this fast. She was laughing when he pulled a prank on his Sensei. Naruto was full with so much life and the mirth in his eyes showed just that. He looked so much like his father but form the behaviour he was like her. She laughed when Naruto called the Uchiha kid duck ass. Her favourite name for the kid was 'Lord duck ass'. It was in a month of the academy that Naruto had come up with that name for the kid.

_My dear little baby tell me what's wrong_

_Mommy will help you everytime_

_No one will make you cry anymore_

_Mommy will make sure of that_

It was October the tenth. Naruto's seventh birthday. Kushina was crying her eyes out when she found her little boy nearly beaten to death. Her son was crying too and was laying in an ally. Silent tears made their way down his dirty, bloody checks. He lay there broken and Kushina weeped for her little boy to be found. She knew Kyuubi was healing him right now and was the demon thankful for that. If he weren't there than her little sunshine would be dead. It was than that an ANBU with a weasel mask found him. Kushina tensed and first thought the ANBU came to finished her son off when he ran to them. But what came next surprised her to no end.

The boy was helping her son. She could hear curses coming from him and then he went of to the hospital. She was hot on his heels. She didn't want her son to be alone in the hospital who knows what the nurses and doctors would do to him? Also they can't see or hear her she wanted to be there for her son. She knew that he somehow could feel that she was there for him. He always knew. When they reached the hospital said ANBU had taken it upon himself to make sure that the boy was treated properly.

Kushina was still crying but from happiness now. Her baby boy would live. She was all the time by his side like the ANBU was. It seemed that the ANBU didn't trusted the hospital. She was glad that he stayed. Maybe her boy would gain a friend from him. She stroke his check and smiled at him. It was all she could do for him right now. She looked sadly out of the window and let a tear roll down her check.

And she was right those two did became friends in a short time. But what surprised her was that is was the Uchiha heir that befriended her boy. But the biggest surprise for her was when he didn't act like a stuck up bastard like the others did. She smiled at them and hoped it would go all better now.

_Dear little baby why are you crying?_

_What have they done to you now?_

_Mommy will make sure that they will pay for it_

_Mommy will make sure that they are afraid_

Naruto was crying. He was sitting in his apartment and clinging to Itachi. Itachi was hugging Naruto and tried to sooth him while rubbing his back. Itachi had to leave the village after what he had done. He had told his little friend about it. But it seemed that Naruto didn't want him to leave. Kushina was standing at the sidelines and watched them. She knew what he had done. He had done this crime to protect her little boy and she was grateful for this. She had tears in her eyes. She knew how hard it was for him to kill his own kin. But they wanted to harm Naruto and he couldn't let that happen. It was hard to watch this. It tore her apart to see this but she couldn't do a thing. It was times like this she hated it that she had died.

Naruto did calm down but had made Itachi promise to come back for him. She laughed a little to that. Yes, this was her Naruto. Always thick headed and stubborn. Just like her. It was later in the night when Naruto was asleep problems began to raise. Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep. He had a nightmare and Itachi wasn't there to calm him down. Kushina sang again for her son. She smiled when she saw how he settled down slowly in his sleep. The nightmare seemed to vanish when he heard the familiar song and gentle voice. She sighed and wished that she could touch her son and hug him. To make him feel better. But she couldn't and regretted it always.

She looked outside the broken window at the full moon. It was red like blood. It was this sign that showed what the Uchiha heir had done this fateful night. She stroke Naruto's check and smiles sadly at him.

_Please little baby don't you cry_

_The evil people can't do a thing_

_Nothing will happen believe Mommy that_

_No one's going to make you cry_

It was now a year since Itachi's departure. Naruto was back to his normal self. But the villagers were getting worse with each passing day. Itachi wasn't there to protect her son anymore she knew this. But unfortunately for Naruto was that someone new now looked after him. An ANBU with an Inu mask. Naruto long ago had stopped to cry because of his treatment form the village. Naruto didn't knew why the villagers attacked him but he would never give them the satisfied to see him broken. He laughed and smiled at them. Was laud, brash and rude.

But her little boy was the opposite from all of this. She knew it and was laughing in the inside at how good her son could fool a whole village. Even the Hokage himself. She stilled cried when her son was beaten nearly to death and cursed the ANBU who only stepped in when Naruto was near death. She couldn't believe that the Sandiame let his happen and even believed the ANBU and his lies. He was a fool like she had thought all those years back. When she first came to visit her son. She knew who the ANBU was. Kakashi. Her husband's prized pupil. She cursed him and hoped he would rot in hell for this.

She was with her son in an ally after a new near death beating and was crying. But no one came to help the weeping woman and her child. Not that they couldn't see the woman but the child they could. Naruto was laying on the ground and not one tear had left his eyes. Kyuubi was healing him but the ANBU was nowhere to be seen. Kushina was worried for her sunshine. She didn't knew what to do now. He didn't show any emotions in this moment but she knew that he hated this treatment form the villagers. She cried harder when she saw his eyes closing. She hoped he wouldn't die.

It was this moment that an ANBU with a snake mask found him. It was a woman with purple hair.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

It was Naruto's tenth birthday and they had a visitor. Itachi was back and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them. But he was not alone. Someone who looked like a fish came with him. He wore the same cloak as Itachi. The fish guy was introduced as Kisame Hoshigake. Naruto liked the guy and called him uncle fishy. Kushina was laughing to that. Kisame didn't like this nickname and called Naruto a gaki. It was then that Itachi told him about Akatsuki.

Naruto was first afraid but when Kisame and Itachi told him they wouldn't do this to him. Naruto was still teary eyed and made them do everything he wanted till he believed them. Like Kisame dancing the duck dance. Naruto and Kushina laughed to that. Even Itachi snorted to that what gave Kisame nearly a heart attack. Kushina was happy her son was making friends. Even though not of his age but she wouldn't dwell on that.

No, she wanted her son to be happy. He was and nothing could bring him down. She still sang to him when slept. It was a good day for her son but the best was for her that no one came and attacked him. She smiled and stroke his hair and gave him a kiss to the forehead. She laughed when Naruto mumbled something about Ramen in his sleep.

_My dear little boy you have grown_

_Afraid of monster are you now_

_But Mommy will tell you they aren't real_

_It was and never will_

Kushina was crying again. Naruto had the first time called upon Kyuubi's chakra on the bridge and it had frightened him. He was curled into a tight little ball in his apartment. She was hugging him and saying soothing things. But she knew he couldn't hear them but she did it still. Her son was afraid of this chakra that felt so evil and sinister to him. No one was there to comfort him besides her. Itachi wasn't there. He was back by Akatsuki with Kisame. They would only came the next day. She knew he needed this comfort now.

Naruto even had nightmares because of that. She only could sing and hope Naruto would hear her in his sleep. He did but still she wanted to touch him, hold him and made sure no one was ever going to hurt him again. It was a long night for both of them. Naruto was getting little sleep and it showed on him. He had bags under his eyes and hadn't as much energy as usual. His teammates didn'e even said anything to him. Or even asked what was wrong with him. They only ignored him.

Kushina's hate for Konoha only raised with this. She hoped that the whole village will rot in hell for this. She would be waiting there for them and torture them.

_Now is the time of your birthday_

_No one is here and you are alone_

_But my little boy Mommy's here_

_I always will and never left_

It was again October the tenth Naruto had his thirteenth birthday. Every Akatsuki member was in his apartment and had a present for him. Kushina was smiling at them. She would never had believed that those people would ever became her son's friends. But they did. Not that she was complaining. She was far from it. His other friends just weren't as trusted by her as they were. She had the feeling they only used her son for their purposes. Naruto was laughing and had a great time. He had found in Deidara a fellow to annoy the living hell out of Kisame.

The other Akatsuki's knew what Naruto was and had stopped looking for the Jinchuurikis. It was no use. They could never extract the Kyuubi form him. He was a happy child and fun to be around. Not even Madara could do this to him. Hell he is a bastard most of the time. OK everytime. But after getting to know Naruto he couldn't do it. The boy went through so much already. He had deserved to live a happy life. That was the reason why they wanted to found a new village. Not that Naruto knew about this. He had discussed this with Pein already.

He had agreed and was searching for members already. They already had enough members for the village and the place where it would be. Everything was settled for this. Kushina had seen all this in their minds. It was a plus of being a ghost. You could go into other people minds and look around there without them noticing it. She screwed up Kakashi's a bit and snickered when he ran into a tree.

_You are alone and crying again_

_Mommy tries everything to make laugh again_

_Your friends aren't here and you feel alone_

_But you somehow know Mommy's here_

Kushina's heart broke when she saw how Naruto was banished from Konoha as thanks for bringing Sasuke back and stopping him to go to Orochimaru from the 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'. Even his so called friends had turned upon him. Naruto was outside the gate and crying. After so many years without crying he broke down. It was just to much now. Everything that had happened to him since his childhood came back to him. The insults, beating and shunning. He didn't had a place to stay now. The world was against him in this.

Kushina was by his side in this instant and hugged him. She knew he couldn't feel it but it made her feel better and maybe even him. She couldn't believe this. After all what her son had done to help them that was the thanks he got in return. It was now a reason more why she hated Konoha. She would follow her son wherever he went. She was his mother and as such would do this for him.

She had even talked one time with the Kyuubi. It knew all along she was there and asked why. Her answer was only that '_**A mother would never leave its child**_'. He was quiet after that. It was the only time he talked. But now her son was nearly broken because of the very village he had sworn to protect. It was this state that Zetsu found Naruto. Covered in dirt, mud, crying and a bloody mess. To say the Akatsuki was pissed was an understatement. It would be the same as saying Tsunade wasn't a drunken old hag in a Genjutsu.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

It was a few month later that Naruto was back to his normal self. Every Akatsuki member was pissed at Konoha for doing such a thing. They had destroyed a good amount of Training grounds in their village. But no one could hold it against them. All missing nins, clans and civils knew why they did it. It didn't surprise them at all. They had met Naruto and couldn't see the reason why someone would hate him. Naruto was never alone the month he was there. Itachi or Deidara were always with him.

They didn't want him to be alone after this. It was quite the shock to him. He couldn't even believe that his 'Baa-chan' had agreed to this. Kushina was angry and seething with anger. She could still not believe that Tsunade was with the council on this one! If she should ever get her hands on this woman she was going down. Not even Kami herself would be able to save her then. She was trying to destroy things but unfortunately she couldn't in this form while on earth. Though Kami and Shinigami's place had to suffer for this.

Kushina even got the order to stay away from their places. She found it funny and laughed about their faces. Now she was here in the park with her sunshine and watching him. He was laying in the grass and looking at the sky. He was smiling and looked content to her. She smiled and hoped that now it would take a good turn for him. He had deserved the most after all his suffering. She stroke his hair and looked into the sky. Again she sung _**his**_ Lullaby.

_Now my boy you are a grown man_

_Have friends found and find your love_

_Mommy is proud of her little boy_

_Now you will never be alone_

It's now four years later and Naruto was still with the Akatsuki. He had found piece in the village and had found his love. Kushina was smiling and laughed when she thought about their confession to each other. It was a sight to see. Naruto blushing that made a cherry look pale against him. Even Itachi was blushing but not as hard as Naruto. But still. She was laughing her ass of when this happened. Shame she couldn't film it. Ah well but when they finally could talk it was an 'Awww' moment then for her.

Naruto looked so happy back then when Itachi said he loved him too. Naruto had thrown himself at the man kissed him. She had then turned away to let them have a private moment. Also she is a mother. She would never sink that low and spy on her son. As tempting as it is she wouldn't. She laughed when she thought about the way Kyuubi had reacted to this. The beast had not liked this at all. But one glare from her silenced him. Her son was happy and she wouldn't let the fox ruin it. It was Naruto's body and he had to live with the fact that Naruto loved the Uchiha.

She smiled when she saw them. They were in the park and lay on a blanket. They looked happy and content while they lay there on the blanket. Itachi had his arms around Naruto's waist who had his head resting on his chest. They were sleeping and Kushina awed at that. Her son had finally found happiness. The happiness he had deserved all along this time. She looked up to the sky and smiled.

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

_Hush little baby don't you cry_

_Mommy's gonna here so don't be afraid_

It was a year later now. Kushina had a grim expression on her face while she was standing beside her son in the room. Naruto was in ANBU along side the others save for Madara who was Kage of the village. Konoha wanted an alliance with the village. Hence why Kushina had the look and all Akatsukis were there. No one looked happy about this new information and showed it clearly on their faces. Not even Itachi or Pein tried to hide their disgust towards the village. They would never agree to an alliance but the damn village had invited itself on their _**own**_ for a talk. Thus they were pissed.

Kushina was angered and ready kill. No one had the right to do such things. But it seemed Konoha thought it was superior and invited itself to the village. Madara showed no emotion at all on his face. But his eyes said it all. He did not want this village and its alliance. He doesn't want to have anything to do with them at all. Not in this life, not ever. Kushina looked at Naruto. He had grown to a fine and handsome man. Just like his father. She saw how he gripped Itachi's arm tightly. She knew his fear of the village and frowned.

No way in hell would the village get a hold on him. But it seemed Madara had thought about it already. He had ordered Itachi, Deidara and Zetsu to take Naruto away form the village till this was over. He did not want them to find Naruto here while this meeting took place. Who knows what they would do. Kushina agreed with the Uchiha on that and went happily with her son on this little vacation. She knew that this was the best and Konoha would never get an alliance.

Yes her son was happy, had found his love and was free from Konoha. She was in his and Itachi's apartment now. It was nighttime and the moon stood high in the sky. For the last time she looked at her sleeping son and sang her lullaby to him. It was the last time for her here now. She knew that she would see her son again when the time comes. She couldn't wait for this to happen. The last night with her son and the last time she sang for him. She left with a smile her son back. He was in good hands now. But still every night you could hear a soft voice sing a lullaby to Naruto in his sleep.

Kushina: My Naru-chan is a grown man!

Naru: eh ... Mom?

Kushina: You and Itachi looked soo cute together!

Ita: ...

Naru: eh thanks?

KM: And I do own this Lullaby if you want it ask for it kay?

Naru: Mom?

Kushina: _is trying to get Naru in a dress_

Ita: _chuckles _You look adorable Naru-chan

Naru: _is embarrassed_ MOM!?

Kushina: _stops_ Yes?

KM: _ ignores them_ Anyways please R&R!? Hope you enjoyed it!?

Author note: This one shot here is a birthday present for my mother. Shame that she will never know that I made it for her. She first doesn't know that it gives , second can't read English and third even if she could read English she wouldn't have the time to read it anyways. However I wish my mother a happy thirty seventh birthday! XD Although she says that she is only nineteen. Which her friends, family and I highly doubt! I hope you guys like the lullaby. It had taken me only a moment to think of it when I thought about this present for her! XP Shame my mom will never see this. Oh well. Hopefully you had fun reading this although the ending is not really original! And I even know that I should be writing on my other FanFics. AH well please R&R! Even if you didn't like it do it for the hell of it. Hehehe ^^;;;


End file.
